Una Historia Juntos
by Sakare
Summary: RuHana..::.. estos dos chicos ya son parejas pero aun se tiene que enfrentar a algunos problemas q tienen.. aunque... ..Kami soy malísima para los Resúmenes XDDDUltimo capitulo XDDD menos mal no? XD FINALIZADO
1. problemas

UNA HISTORIA JUNTOS  
  
RuHana  
  
-Sakare: Este es un fanfic con relaciones chico x chico así que si tenéis una mente delicada mejor no leáis XDDDDDDDD, puede que también se me escapen diminutivos como los que estoy utilizando ahora UUUU así que lo sientooo UU  
  
-Rukawa: si es que eres una baka, no se supone que estabas haciendo otro fanfic?  
  
-Sakare: .... andaaaa mira q pajaritos mas monos XD lalalalaa Hana di tu frase y   
  
kitsuneee tu no tenias que aparecer por ningún lado   
  
-Rukawa: ..... ¬¬  
  
-Hana: cállate ya zorro!! Bueno los personajes q aparecen en esta historia no pertenecen a Sakare (n/a: si fueran míos otro Slam Dunk seria ;;) bueno Kotone y Saeki si que son suyos :P  
  
-Sakare: por cierto.... lo sientoo muchísimo los que son fans de Haruko por las cosas que le pasen... pero es que algún personaje tienen que sufrir y esta claro que el personaje que mas odio es Haruko así que ella sufrirá XDDDDDD  
  
(comentarios de la autora)  
  
Ahora si XDDDDDDDDDD  
  
UNA HISTORIA JUNTOS  
  
RuHana.... creo XD  
  
Capitulo 1: Problemas?  
  
En la escuela Shohoku un pelirrojo altamente alterado gritaba desesperado por la terrible noticia que acababa de escuchar.  
  
- QUE!!!!!!!!! No, no, no, no, nooooo, mi vida se acaba aquí ya no podré decir que soy el grandísimo Tensai, es lo pero que me podría pasar en este momento- decía con lágrimas de cocodrilo.  
  
-Yo también me he sorprendido cuando me lo ha dicho Yukiko, menos mal que yo no necesito mas de un día para prepáramelo jeje- respondía un contento Yohei hasta que un furioso pelirrojo amenazaba con uno de sus mortales cabezazos- bueno... tranquilízate Hanamichi creo que Rukawa sacó muy buena nota en este examen, pídele ayuda.  
  
-JAMÁS, nunca voy a pedirle un favor a ése zorro antipático, después anda pidiéndome que le devuelva el favor... además un Tensai no necesita ayuda en un simple examen JAJAJAJA – reía nervioso  
  
-Es un examen de recuperación, te juegas la asignatura de lengua inglesa, yo de ti...  
  
-Déjame tranquilo... ihsdfhjgfdfj- se alejaba sin que nadie entendiera lo que murmuraba  
  
-HANAMICHI!!! CREO QUE ESTA EN LA TERRAZA jejeje  
  
  
  
-Zorro? Estas aquí?- decía un resignado chico, no podía suspender ese examen sino su madre le mataba  
  
-ZZzZzZzZzZzZ  
  
-Zorro? Estás dormido?.... jejeje ZORRO DORMIL"N DESPIERTA!!- y antes que Rukawa fuera a pegarle por despertarle de sus típicas siestas Hana se echó para atrás para no ser golpeado- ya estas despierto zorrito?  
  
-Quien ha sido el hij... eh? ere tu do'ahou... ya podrías haberme despertado de otra forma mas... sensual no?- murmuraba un ahora muy despierto Kitsune, que velozmente abrazó por la espalda al pelirrojo, besando su cuello hasta llegar a su boca y fundirse en un apasionado beso, mientras que sus manos ahora libres se posaban en su entrepierna, algo que no paso desapercibido para el chico de ojos almendrados que rápidamente hizo algo al respecto.  
  
-Quítate Kitsune hentai aprovechado- decía un mono muy colorado, como su pelo, intentando parecer normal – yo no venia a eso degenerado... yo venia a que me ayudaras con la recuperación del libro de ingles, esta vez no puedo suspender- Rukawa notó q no le hacia gracia pedirle ayuda  
  
-Cualquiera diría que me lo pides como último recurso  
  
-Te lo pido como último recurso – gota gigantesca en la cabeza del chico de ojos azules.  
  
-Pufff... pues si yo no tengo algo a cambio... creo q no tendré ganas de ayudarte- comentaba un pícaro zorro  
  
-Teme Kitsune pervertido, no pienso hacer nada contigo- replicaba un Sakuragi muy enojado  
  
-Quien ha dicho nada de lo q piensas?  
  
-Se te nota en los ojos estas todo salidorro- en el enfado de Hanamichi era cada vez mayor  
  
-Frígido...- Sakuragi echaba humo   
  
-Pervertido malintencionado.. que te piensas, nunca mas te voy a pedir nada, shimata- dijo girándose para irse  
  
-Está bien yo te ayudo, q remedio me queda no será hoy?-  
  
-Pues Yohei dijo que era mañana  
  
-Yohei.. hsophdj (n/a: alguien entendió?)- murmuraba un muy celoso zorrito que no soportaba que estuviera nadie más que él al lado de su pelirrojo y menos ese amigo suyo - bueno pues vente a mi casa después de los entrenamientos y te ayudo a estudiar- "la anatomía humano" pensaba Ru -  
  
-Ni hablar, en tu casa no podríamos estudiar nada, estarías en otras cosas- mirándolo severamente, había dado en el clavo- mejor vamos a la mía  
  
-La tuya? Pero si estará tu madre  
  
-Y? Por eso vamos a mi casa, no creo que seas tan descarado delante de ella- dijo triunfal el chico  
  
-Do'ahou.... mmm me voy a clase después nos vemos- Se iba un muy resignado y frustrado Rukawa, porque otra vez se había quedado sin poder tocar ese cuerpo que tanto deseaba y costaba de conseguir.  
  
-Vale pues hasta el entrenamiento! Y no faltes que sino él capitán no te dejará entrenar jajaja- se marchaba feliz, había conseguido lo que quería sin apenas ningún esfuerzo y es que sabia muy bien que ese chico de ojos azules nunca podía decirle que no, a algo que Hana le pidiera.  
  
-Do'ahou...- se fue a clase dispuesto a dormir  
  
La verdad es que yo mismo me sorprendo, como es posible que mi koi sea nada mas y nada menos que Hana? Pues sí es mi novio, yo mismo soy el primero en sorprenderme, hace un años me odiaba y ahora estamos a finales de segundo y dentro de poco voy hacer un año con él, la verdad es que creo que ni él se acuerda de cuando me declaré, estaba borracho, si hubiera estado cuerdo jamás me hubiera declarado y menos para morir repentinamente con uno de sus cabezazos, pero él no me pegó lo único q dijo.. creo que fue...:  
  
----FLASH BACK-----  
  
-Hana te quiero, hip, no me importa que me o..hip.. odies, no me importa q ahora me quieras matar, pero ya no aguanto mas hip, me enamoré de ti pero yo no puedo mandar en mi corazón sino yo.. hip...  
  
-Ru... mmm... Rukawa... no te voy a pegar ni decir nada, estas borracho y así no me puedo creer nada, cuando este sereno entonces... repítemelo  
  
----FIN FLASH BACK----  
  
Me llevó a su casa y cuando desperté me encontré en su cuarto, me levanté y delante de su madre se lo repetí, supongo q tenia alguna esperanza, a su madre se el ensancho la cara en forma de sonrisa, todo lo contrario de lo que pensaba, sin darme cuenta me abrazó muy colorado y me correspondió... bueno en realidad solo me dijo que le gustaba pero eso para mi ya era mas de lo que esperaba de él.  
  
Por aquel tiempo el estaba lesionado así que iba todos los días a su casa a visitarle, paso el tiempo y vi como el se acostumbraba a que yo hablara mas, pero es que no soy mudo... supongo que se que yo le quiero más que él a mí, pero mejor que nada, eso.  
  
Otra cosa son los problemas, siempre hemos tenido algo, que si la niña tonta subnormal que no ve más allá de sus narices, ¡AHH! No la soporto, Hana no quiere decirle nada porque parece que esta enamorada de mi, ilusa, y él me pone enfermo que antes de salir conmigo perdiera el culo por esa mocosa repelente, bueno de hecho nadie sabe nada de lo nuestro, solo ese Yohei metomentodo, así q por culpa de la pava esa tuvimos la primera pelea, porque era muy borde con ella... a mi me gusta ser borde con la gente que me intenta quitar a mi koi!! Pero parece q Hana aun la quiere... otro problema que aun dice que tengo, los celos, reconozco q soy bastante posesivo y celoso pero con un novio como Hana tan apetecible me dirán que no hay q ser así, y encima parece que antes le gustaban todas, haber si ahora le van a gustar todos y eso si que no.  
  
Otro problema es su Gudman, siempre va con ellos, así q cuando quiero estar con el voy directo a Yohei que puedo decírselo sin rodeos y le suelto "os largáis?" y se va con los otros sonriendo, creo que si hemos tenido problemas no son nada con lo que me espera, empezando por el mas grabe de todos, el problema es que él no quiere ni tocarme, quiero decir que no quiere hacer nada conmigo, lo máximo q hemos llegado hacer es a tocarnos por encima, aun que poco a poco consigo algo pero puff anda que no me cuesta, no soporto el tenerlo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos y según creo es porque le da vergüenza que le vea, pero si siempre le veo después de los entrenamientos porque no quiere después nada??(n/a: yo también quiero verlos en las duchas /babas/) Mierda, no lo aguanto quiero tener su cuerpo cerca del mío y respirar su aroma, estar cerca suyo tocar con mis dedos su pelo rojo, lamer su pecho, su cuello, quiero que sea mío lo quiero ya! Mierda pero es que el no me desea ni un poquito? Soy humano y necesito saciar mis hormonas, entiendo que sea difícil para él porque es su primera vez, "mas le vale que sea yo el primero" y antes le gustaban las chicas encima soy su primer koi pero... 1 año es un año, es que quiere que le deje? Ja, nunca podría dejarle por eso, me tiene cegado con su personalidad y.. todo de él así que acabo haciendo todo lo que él dice... creo que necesito agua tanto pensar me ha entrado sed.. pero prefiero dormir- entra en clase se sienta-  
  
Y sigo durmiendo.  
  
  
  
Después del entrenamiento los dos se fueron destino a casa de Hanamichi.  
  
-Aquí llegó el Tensai y con su zorro!!!... mama?   
  
-Hola cariño pasar, tengo té y pastas  
  
-Siiiiiiiii! – decía un feliz chico de ojos almendrados  
  
-Bueno do'hou vamos a tu cuarto a estudiar o q?  
  
-A mi cuarto? No mejor en el comedor.  
  
-En el comedor? Q poco te fías de mi  
  
-Pues si jajaja vamos, vamos  
  
-Sabes los verbos? O...- decía un divertido chico  
  
-Teme Kitsune claro que sí se los verbos, antipático mañoso  
  
-Vale, vale pues sigamos, con el libro y terminemos pronto  
  
-Q pasa, te aburres conmigo?- decía un moroso monito apenado  
  
-No seas tonto do'ahou ya sabes q contigo no me aburro, es q quiero enseñarte otras cosas y no ingles- musitaba un pícaro zorro  
  
-Q cosas?- preguntaba un inocente Sakuragi  
  
-Q inocente eres...- le da un tierno beso cosa q no pasa desapercibido por el pelirrojo q automáticamente se pone rojo- jeje, venga sigamos, tienes que hacer un resumen verdad?  
  
-.. Eh??.. ah.. esto.. si.. tengo que leer este libro pero no entiendo nada  
  
-Bueno te lo traduzco yo y ya está y así acabamos rápido  
  
-S  
  
Era como leer un cuento a un niño, así que la vena fraternal que todo el mundo tiene escondido le salió por unos segundos, aun que rápidamente se fue al ver como Hana miraba los pocos dibujos que había y le salió la vena pervertida XD aun que se tuvo que contener.  
  
  
  
Terminaron de repasar el libro y Hana se metió en la cocina para preparar algo de comer ya que su madre se había ido a comprar.  
  
Silenciosamente un zorro con pasos felinos se acercó hasta su presa donde finalmente abrazó por sorpresa y empezó a deslizar sus manos al rededor del abdomen de su koi, quien sorprendido al principio no opuso mucha resistencia y contestaba a sus caricias y besos, hasta que las manos blanquecinas empezaron a recorrer por debajo del pantalón.  
  
-Para Rukawa- decía entrecortado mientras intentaba zafarse de esas manos que se apretaban fuertemente a el  
  
-No quiero parar- musitaba mientras quitaba los botones del pantalón en un intento de quitárselos- tengo unas ganas lokas de be....  
  
-No, déjame Rukawa! Siempre estas igual es que no te intereso para otra cosa que no sea sexo?- Rukawa se esperaba el típico hentai pervertido, pero no eso así que sin saber que decir le contestó lo primero que le vino a la cabeza  
  
-Claro q no do'ahou- intentó poner el tono mas tierno que pudo- lo único que quiero es saber que sólo eres mío y de nadie más, pero por más que intento acercarme me rechazas, tu eres mi vida pero yo? Q soy yo?- esto último lo dijo con un cambio de voz por la posible respuesta que no quería escuchar.  
  
-NO SEAS BAKA KITSUNE! Como puedes dudar de mi? Maldita sea, a mi me gustas es sólo que tengo miedo, es mi primera vez y encima eres un hombre, no sé como hacer nada es que...- es interrumpido por los dedos de Ru que lo hace callar, para que segundo después sus labios se juntaran, primero en un tierno beso peor a la vez apasionado para q mas tarde el calor fuera aumentando hasta llegar a un beso muy, demasiado fogoso, donde sus lenguas se entremezclaban y saboreaban cada rincón de su boca como si tuvieran un mundo por descubrir ahí dentro, donde peleaban sin cesar para saber quien era la boca, la lengua dominante, el zorro empujo a Hana hasta apoyarlo en la mesa de la cocina quitándole entre besos la camiseta naranja chillón q llevaba puesto el pelirrojo, dejando el torso de ese chico desnudo para poder mirarlo y besarlo a placer.  
  
En ese momento Kaede no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera hacerlo suyo, estaba tremendamente excitado y nada podría pararlo, el calor de la cocina se hacia cada vez más intenso, incluso el pelirrojo no sabía como detenerlo pq aun q tenía miedo, la forma tan dulce y apasionada en que lo trataba su zorro lo desconcertaba, haciendo imposible zafarse de sus brazos, uno de esos brazos blancos como la nieve se acercaba peligrosamente a la cremallera del pantalón de Hana, empezó a bajarla, mientras daba pequeños besos, mordidas y caricias por todas las partes donde podía poner su boca.  
  
-Ru.. Rukawa pa.. para yo ahh...- intentaba pararle sin éxito – Kae.. no ¡nh!- cada palabra que Hana intentaba pronunciar era acallado por un fogoso beso, Ru iba acariciando cada rincón del hermoso cuerpo de Hana mientras quitaba su camisa azul marino quedando únicamente en unos téjanos azules.  
  
-Hana.. te deseo desde el primer día, cada vez q te veo me vuelves frenético y ne... necesito tocarte –le decía mientras le llenaba de besos, aquello ya había llegado a tal extremo que ninguno de los dos podía parar- te amo Hana-kun  
  
-TU tb me gustas Kae.. per.. pe... ahhh.. nhh!!... p..  
  
-Chicossss ya estoy en casaaa!! De estudiar y venir a comeros el pastel que he traído!!! – los dos chavales altos se paralizaron al escuchar la voz y rápidamente se vistieron y se echaron agua en la cara para quitarse la excitación que tenían encima, sin embargo la Sra. Sakuragi fue más rápida- dónde... ¡AH! – tapándose los ojos- diablos, porque no me habéis dicho que no ibais a estudiar, habría tardado mas tiempo... – intentaba decirles, sin embargo era imposible aguantarse la risa al verlos tan sonrojados por la pillada que habían tenido con la madre de Sakuragi, que evidentemente era mas notoria en Hanamichi.  
  
-Yo intentaba estudiar el cuerpo humano- murmuro fríamente como si eso no viniera con él – pero se resistía…  
  
-Jajaja siento haber interrumpido en tu estudio Kaede jejeje de todas formas podrías dejar el cuerpo humano para después del ingles? Hana tiene que aprobar ese examen o es que ya habéis acabado? Si es así no digo nada- Saeki Sakuragi era un mujer muy liberal y nada convencional, que como toda madre quiere lo mejor para su hijo y sabia perfectamente que lo mejor para su Hana era el chico zorruno y nunca se interpondría en ellos- bueno pero antes de seguir haciendo lo que hicierais jeje comeros el pastel así os enfriara un poco... sobretodo a ti Kae, no deberías llevar unos pantalones tan ajustados jajaja (n/a: yo quiero ver eso!!! O KYAAAAA)- Saeki siempre ha sido muy amable con los amigos de Sakuragi pero para ella Kaede era como su segundo hijo e intentaba tratarlo también como a Hana para que se sintiera en su casa.  
  
-Eh??- miró su pantalón y automáticamente se sonrojó- ah.. esto.. no.. pues..  
  
-Jejeje, no pasa nada Kae, bueno comamos he traído un delicioso pastel de chocolate!  
  
-De chocolate?!?!?! Yujuuuu, a comerrrrrrr- la cara de Hana cambio por completo al ver la tarta, era la viva imagen de un niño feliz- maaa' trae el té que hay en la cocina  
  
-El que hay desparramado? Jajajaja mejor hago otro  
  
-OO vale...- los tres merendaron, jugaron al praxis (n/a: pero si Saeki había dixo q tenían q estudiar ingles no??), y mas tarde vieron un video  
  
-Son ya las 7:30, Kaede quieres quedarte a comer? Hoy hay Ramen  
  
-No, gracias Saeki-sama, Himekawa me estará esperando con la comida  
  
-Qué? No te vas a quedar? Bueno Hana-kun tendrás que comer solo- mirando otra vez a Rukawa- es que hoy tengo que ir a trabajar toda la noche por eso quería que te quedarás con mi niño /corazones en el ambiente/ pero si no puede ser... aish!!! Mi hijooo solo en casa, con la de cosas que se pueden hacer... jujuju yo voy a vestirme.  
  
-"Solo? Hana se queda solo?" - pensaba un Kaede muy emocionado, aun que evidentemente no se le notaba en la cara- Hana..."mierda no puedo quedarme sino Himekawa me volver a echar bronca"  
  
-Kaeeeeee no te vas a quedar conmigo? Andaaaa quédate, quédate!  
  
-"si me lo pide asi no puedo decir que no".... déjame el teléfono  
  
-te vas que quedar? Q bien!!  
  
-Voy haber si puedo, pero no te aseguro nada- la verdad es que no puedo decirle que no a esa cara -... hola?  
  
-mochi mochi?- preguntó la chica  
  
-Himekawa? Soy yo Rukawa... que hoy voy a quedarme en casa de Hana-kun a dormir, vale?  
  
-quééééééé??? Yo te tenia ya la comida lista!!!  
  
-Bueno pues déjala y me la comeré mañana  
  
-... como voy a dejar q te comas algo del día anterior... bueno pásame a Hana-kun!! O  
  
-Como?? A Hana para k???....-.... "q pretende?"- dice q te pongas  
  
-Konochi wa!! Preciosa Kotone-chan!!!- gritaba un alegre pelirrojo-  
  
-hola!!!! Hana-chan, cuida de Kaede! Y no os acostéis muy tarde vale?  
  
-Tranquilo este Tensai tendrá cura del zorro!!! Jajajaja, bueno entonces... le dejas quedarse?  
  
-Sí, sí, sí, claro que puede quedarse jeje bueno Mattane!!  
  
-Mattane!!- cuelga- te puedes kedar!!  
  
-En serio?? Genial!!, así no tengo q preocuparme por tu Gudman, si salís, - dijo cogiendo su abrigo- bueno yo me voy!!! Portaros bien!! Y no ensuciéis las sabanas!!! Ja ne!!!  
  
-Ma..mama!!!- se escucha cerrar la puerta- oye zorro porque dice que no podemos ensuciar las sabanas?  
  
-Oo ha..Hana? mjmjmjmj me lo preguntas de verdad?  
  
-Si.. que pasa?  
  
-Jmjmjmjmj no nada supongo- Rukawa sabia que era inocentón pero esto ya era mucho no?, "esto se solucionaba rápidamente, enseñando como se ensucian las sabanas"-  
  
-..... te estas riendo del Tensai???? Porque como te rías de mi zorro apestoso...  
  
-Q no me rió de ti ...jmjmj.... bueno quieres q sigamos con el ingles después de comer?  
  
-Quéééé? Ingles? Ni hablar, después de comer vayamos a coger una peli!! Ingles ya me lo se todo!! No ves q soy el grandísimo Tensai Hanamichi Sakuragi?  
  
-.... bueno.. si tu lo dices.. vale cojamos una peli.  
  
Después de comer el ramen que había preparado la madre de Hanamichi, a las 10.30 fueron al videoclub a coger una peli.. Hana quería coger Harry Potter y la cámara secreta pero al final como quien pagaba era Ru, eligió coger The ring.  
  
-Espera un momento The ring? Ni hablar no pienso ver una peli de miedo, zorro me has engañado.. por eso no querías que viera la que habías cogido...  
  
-Porque?? Es que no te atreves a verla? Ja ja ja.. bueno si eres tan cobarde como para no atreverte a verla....- provocaba hábilmente  
  
-Qué no soy capaz de verla? Yo nunca he sido un cobarde!!! Pon la maldita película!!!  
  
Kaede puso la película en el reproductor para poder verla, obviamente al chico pelirrojo no le gustaba en absoluto las películas de miedo así que al comenzar la película se agarró fuertemente al brazo de Kaede y tapándose los ojos cada vez que era necesario... es decir.. toda la peli, cosa que hacia tremendamente feliz a un chico zorruno y disimulando también abrazaba de forma protectora a su koi, al igual Hana también lo abrazaba a él pero de distinta forma ya que no soportaba ninguna escena de aquélla terrorífica película. Una persona se acercaba a la casa de los Sakuragi sin saber que molestaría profundamente a un chico de cabellos oscuros.  
  
-"en siete días morirás..."- tensión en el ambiente de parte del pelirrojo y corazones de parte del zorro que no se había enterado de nada de la peli (n/a: mola mas la película japonesa XDDDD)  
  
-DINGGGGGGGGGGGG DONGGGGGGGGGG  
  
-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!- gritó Hanamichi- a..a...aun no han pasado los 7 días!!!!! NO KIERO MORIR!!!! NO KIERO MORIR!!!!.... ya sé, como eres un zorro no morirás fácilmente, ABRE TU!- dijo empujándolo y escondiéndose  
  
-.... uff uff uff- respirando por el grito de Hana- idota no vas a morir  
  
-Espera y si vas abrir y me matan cuando estoy solo? Mejor voy contigo.. bueno no.. mejor me quedó aki un poco lejos de ti..- y cogido fuertemente del brazo se puso detrás de Kaede  
  
-Me haces daño burro!!  
  
-Pre.. pregunta quien es???  
  
-.... mejor le abro directamente  
  
-No...- cerró los ojos al abrir  
  
-Y tu quien eres?  
  
-Ru.. Rukawa? Que.. que.. que haces aquí? So.. soy Haruko...  
  
-Haruko? No quiero propaganda- iba cerrarle la puerta cuando Hana lo impidi  
  
-Espera!! Zorro.. Haruko!!! Que haces aquí?? Q bien q seas tu – respira tranquilo- menos mal pensaba q eras la muerte  
  
-La.. la muerte?  
  
-Con lo fea que es... no me extrañaría nada que alguien muriera del susto- murmuro un zorro muy molesto, la muy petarda había interrumpido su media cita con el pelirrojo...  
  
-Que le has dicho?- pregunto Hana-kun -  
  
-.... na.. que voy a decir- dijo mientras se metía dentro del salón- "maldita seaa por culpa de la niñata esa ya no podré comer postre... espero que no incordie muxo tiempo..."  
  
-Haruko pasa, pasa... como que has venido? Estábamos viendo una película de miedo, quieres verla?  
  
-Eh? De miedo? Con los dos?? Con Rukawa? CLARO... quiero decir.. no se las películas de miedo.... me da muxo miedo (n/a: es tonta?)  
  
-Tranquila, yo te protegeré!! JAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
-Y Rukawa? También la verá?- preguntaba ilusionada  
  
-Pues claro que si!... zorro, kitsune!! Vamos a seguir viendo la peli  
  
-... ella también la verá con nosotros?  
  
-Si   
  
-....bueno- "mierdaa, mierdaaa, maldita perra asquerosaa" pensaba Ru mientras ponía el play- pero rápido que tengo sueño  
  
-Nos hemos quedado cuando le dice que va a morir, pero si quieres la ponemos desde el principio  
  
-No si da igual yo ya la he visto, pero así lo recuerdo.. me pongo en medio vale?  
  
-Vale...  
  
-NO!!...  
  
-Como?- preguntaron los dos perplejos  
  
-Quiero decir que... es mejor q estés en el sillón, así estarás más cómoda- " ni loko voy a dejar q se siente al lado de MI Hana será...-  
  
-E...e... Rukawa me has hablado? Kya...- susurró muy emocionada- vale me pondré en el sillón-  
  
-Oh??... bueno voy hacer palomitas  
  
-No quieres ver la peli?- preguntaba una feliciana chica porque se iba a quedar sola con su Rukawa (n/a: no pongo el "su" mas pequeño porque no se )  
  
--Escalofrió- Voy contigo!  
  
-.... zorro puedo con un vol de palomitas no hace falta que me ayudes  
  
-Bueno déjame yo traigo refrescos  
  
-... si insistes.. Haruko no te importa quedarte un segundo sola verdad? No te dará miedo no?  
  
-..... no te preocupes Sakuragi-kun- " que pena Rukawa también se va"  
  
Se dirigieron a la cocina para hacer palomitas y coger los refrescos, mientras Haruko se quedaba sola viendo la peli, de repente Ru cogió a Hana por la cintura y besándole en el cuyo le susurro al oído...  
  
-Porque no le dices a esa pesada que se vaya a su casa y nos vamos a jugar un rato?- le murmuraba en la oreja mientras mordía el lóbulo   
  
-Ah..nh.. Kae.. para.. que Haruko está en el comedor... que has dicho?- apartándose de él- no pienso caer en tus juegos- sonrojado- no voy a echarla  
  
-No hace falta que te pongas así -.-  
  
Después de las casi dos horas de película, por las miles de interrupciones, entre que Haruko se asustaba y se abrazaba muchas veces a Ru y unas cuantas a Hana (n/a: guarra!! No te acerques a mis niños!!) cosa q para cierto kitsune molestaba profundamente y entre cosas que hacinad no prestar musa atención a la peli, cuando Haruko miraba a los chicos y les veis sorpresivamente para ella cogidos por la cintura como protegiéndose de la película, Haruko empezó a comprender porque Rukawa solo hablaba con Hana, el estaba enamorado de su amigo Sakuragi y eso le molestó mucho porque biónico tendría posibilidades... aun que claro esta se lo quitó de la cabeza y siguió ilusamente pensado que lo podría conquistar.  
  
-Esto.... Rukawa puedo hablar contigo?  
  
-No – cortante  
  
-Por.. por favor antes que vuelva Hana del baño y se escandalice  
  
-Mh? De que se va a escandalizar?... vengaa no tengo toda la noche sabes?- eran las 12.30 (n/a: es que los padres de Haruko no se preocupan por ella?)  
  
-TÚ ME GUSTAS MUXO!.... te.. te quiero como a nadie, pe.. pero..  
  
-Eh? Decías algo?? Es que estaba pendiente de una mosca.. repítelo...  
  
-O-O.. pues te he dicho que me gustas mucho... pero que no hace falta que me contestes porque creo que se quien te gusta...  
  
-......  
  
-A ti te gusta.. quiero decir q ahora se porque nunca te has interesado por ninguna fan tuya, a ti te gustan los chicos.. y estas... estas enamorado de Sakuragi-kun... verdad?  
  
-....- "la tonta esa se ha dado cuenta...puede que no sea tan tonta.... imposible.. solo que a tenido un poco de lucidez en su cabeza enseguida se le borrará"- oye niña no se para que me dices lo que ya se..  
  
-Eh? Ah.. no solo te quería decir lo que siento pero.. no pretendía decirte que te gustan los hombres.. yo ya se que tu lo sabes... eh.. UU  
  
-.... a mi no me gustan los tíos.. es mas no me gustan ni los tíos y mucho menos las tías solo me gusta Hana-kun  
  
- Q solo te gusta Sakuragi?  
  
-Si... hasta hace poco no me interesaba nadie solo el basket por eso pasaba de vosotras porque para mi vosotras sois gente molesta que no dejan de gritar y reventar tímpanos....  
  
-....  
  
-Pero... ahora me quiero a Hana y no pienso dejar que tu estropees nada entendiste niña?... ni siquiera se porque te cuento esto....  
  
-.... entiendo... él lo sabe?  
  
-Cómo?- "Ah vale ya entiendo, la piltrafa esta piensa que Hana no siente lo mismo, será idota"- Pues no estoy seguro, hay veces que creo que me trata como amigo simplemente pero..  
  
-Entonces... tú y él?...- cara de espanto  
  
-.....-"petarda"- te molesta?  
  
-No, no, no, bueno... yo.. ha..SAKURAGI YO ME TENGO QUE IR Sayoonara, nos vemos mañana- se va corriendo  
  
-Qué? Espera Haruko!!... ya se ha ido... que pena.  
  
-Déjala irse y ven conmigo, me he quedado en tu casa por ti, podrías tenerme más en cuenta, estoy necesitado de cariño (n/a: esta frase me recuerda mucho a una amiga mía XD)- dijo con un ronroneo de gato abandonado  
  
-Kitsune... no eres un gato...  
  
-Miau- mas frió imposible  
  
-.... mmm bueno yo te doy todo el cariño que necesitas  
  
-Todo.. todo?- preguntó con un dejo de esperanza  
  
-No se depende como me pongas- estaba claro q Hana estaba un poco borracho sino esa frase nunca habría salido de su boca y estaba claro que Ru no lo podía desaprovechar.  
  
Empezaron con el juego de caricias, besos, pequeños mordiscos, lenguas q recorrían todo el cuello así hasta que los dos estaban casi desnudos encima de la cama, rápidamente Rukawa quitó lo único que quedaba protegiendo al pelirrojo, sus boxers, Kaede empezó a deslizar su manos blanquecinas por las caderas de su koi, poco a poco bajaban hasta llegar al miembro de Hanamichi donde fue cogido suavemente para que mas tarde fuera aumentando la velocidad cosa que al pelirrojo le excitaba de manera sobrehumana y no podía evitar que su miembro se erectara, Rukawa se ponía en posición cuando...  
  
-Rukawa..ah!... Hazme tuyo- decía entre jadeos  
  
-Como?- preguntaba emocionado "por fin..."  
  
-RINGGGGGGGGGGG RINGGGG RINGGG  
  
-El telefono... Ru...-" mierdaa el teléfono" pensaron los dos- tengo que ir a cogérlo puede que sea mi madrjhn- le hizo callar con un beso  
  
-No, déjalo que suene, ya es de noche se supone que tendríamos que estar durmiendo- pero al ver la cara de Hana no puedo remediarlo- vale espera aquí, no te muevas lo cojo y vuelvo- se fue corriendo hasta el maldito aparato-  
  
-Quien coño es?- antes que el emisor dijera nada- ¡¡¡NO acepto publicidad!!!- colgó como si de propaganda se tratara-... Hana cont... Hana? MIERDA!- resignado a que hoy como tantos otros sin poder hacer nada con su koi se fue a dormir al lado de suyo.  
  
Mañana 7:30 AM  
  
al llegar a casa la señora Sakuragi se encontró con dos chicos durmiendo en la cama de su hijo casi desnudos y rápidamente pensó que su hijo ya no era virgen pero al ver la cara de desanimado que traía el pobre Kaede, puso saber lo que en realidad había pasado.  
  
-Perdona Kaede que os interrumpiera ayer por la noche pero Hana me dijo que os llamara a la 1:00- le dijo a un zorro medio dormido  
  
-... no pasa.... te dijo Hanamichi q llamaras?- "será hijo de su madre el muy sabia lo que quería hacer por eso le dijo a Saeki que llamara...CAP- Uf... esta bien de todas formas no creo que pasara nada.. nunca pasa nada...  
  
-Lo siento mucho Kae... Hanamichi despierta ya!!  
  
-...eh?? TT... si, si ya voy, ya voy.. puf!! Buenos días Kae  
  
-De buenos nada- salió de la casa en dirección a la preparatoria indignado por la broma pesada que le había echo  
  
-No te enfades.... no ha sido para tanto (n/a: Hana se esta aguantando la risa? XDDDD) bueno venga que llegaremos tarde y quiero hacer el examen, me toca a primera hora  
  
-Espero que suspendas  
  
-TEME KITSUNE!!!!  
  
Los dos muchachos se dirigieron cada uno a su aula, Hanamichi al examen de ingles y Kaede a dormir en la hora de lengua pero para mala suerte no pudo dormir nada porque le echaron enseguida y tuvo que irse a la terraza.  
  
En la hora del entrenamiento todo iba como siempre, las mismas peleas, la misma rivalidad todo iba normal, bueno todo, todo no, ya que Rukawa a la mínima le hacia una falta a su koi para vengarse de él, pero por lo demás era exactamente igual, los novatos no sabían como parra las peleas entre ellos, Ryota intentaba poner orden sin resultado alguno, Michi se reía sin parar, el profesor Anzai repetía la misma palabra todo el rato "jojojojo" y Ayako estaba de los nervios porque las animadoras de Rukawa, que ahora eran 7 veces mas grande que cuando estaba en primero, no paraban de gritarle en los oídos, todo normal.  
  
Rukawa con la intención de que Hana se pusiera celoso fue con la intención de acercarse a las pesadas esas, sin darse cuenta que el pelirrojo estaba muy ocupado metiéndose con Michi.  
  
-KYAA!!!!! RUKAWAAAA  
  
-.....- al acercarse a ellas las ganas que tenia de poner celoso a su koi se habían esfumado porque el solo echo de acercarse a aquellas histéricas le ponía enfermo- Mierdaa, Es imposible... hablar con estas arpías aun que sea un hola no puedo es superior a mi- murmuraba mientras se disponía hacer su ya habituales tiros libres.  
  
-Hanamichi solo quedáis tu y Rukawa-sama, Ryota y el superior Mich...Mitsui ya se han ido puedes cerrar tu el Gimnasio?  
  
-Si iros tranquilos  
  
-Solos?...otra vez solos?... y en las duchas?- se pudo percibir como el zorro sonreía disimuladamente  
  
-Zorro ya te has duchado? zorro?... estas aquí? MALDITO KITSUNEE no te habras ido?- le buscaba con la mirada  
  
-No...- sorprendió al pelirrojo detrás de su espalda- nunca perdería una oportunidad as  
  
-Zorro degenerado- se gira para besarlo y sin pensarlo dos veces le estampa contra los azulejos de las duchas y empieza una encarnizada pelea de acaricias sin dejar de lado la suavidad de las gotas de la ducha al caer en sus cuerpos ahora mojados, las peleas de lenguas se alargaban hasta que por falta de aire se tenia que separar para que segundos después volvieran al ritual, el zorro cerro la llave del agua, molestaba demasiado, y besando el cuerpo bronceado de su novio continuo con el ritual para elevar la temperatura de su pelirrojo que gemía a la vez que deslizaba sus manos por la espalda blanquecina de kaede.  
  
-Ka... kae...nh111- gimió sin poder pronunciar nada que no fueran gemidos, el chico de ojos azules se dispuso a bajar mientras su lengua recorría todo el cuerpo de su amante hasta llegar a su objetivo... pero como era de esperar O  
  
-Hay Alguien Aquí?- Preguntaba el numero 14 del Shohoku  
  
-Holaa?? Hanamichi!!!- gritó Ryota- ey crees q se habrán ido ya? Para que nos ha dicho Hana q viniéramos después entonces?-  
  
-....son.. los chicos, vistámonos rápido- susurro zafándose de las manos del zorro  
  
-Los chicos?- "kuso, baka, shimatta, akuma y mil cosas mas"- han dicho....- muchos insultos- maldita seas Do'ahou siempre haces lo mismo....  
  
-Yo?? No q va? Wajajajajaj (n/a: todo esto lo están diciendo en un tono muuuuuy bajito.. si incluso la risa XDDDD) no se de q hablas kitsune, yo estoy listo voy saliendo  
  
-Mh...mh...mh...bueno si haces todo esto par no tener sexo conmigo es que porque tu solo no me puedes detener- murmuro con su tono frió de siempre- soy irresistible para ti....- sonríe al ver la cara del pelirrojo  
  
-TEME KITSUNE HENTAI!!!!! Lo que dices no es verdad!!!!- se va intentado parecer enfadado, aun que ya había quedado claro después de cabezazo que le había dado al pobre zorro.  
  
  
  
Estaban todos en el Danny's cuando 1 grito sorprendió a todo el mundo  
  
-Queee?  
  
-OO...¿mm?  
  
-Vo...Vosotros sois novios? Desde cuando? Y no os importa lo que dirán?-preguntaba Hana  
  
-Por supuesto que no nos importa, nosotros nos queremos y aunque no tuviéramos a nadie que nos apoyara nos daría igual es que no pensáis que es mas importante tu felicidad q el que dirán?  
  
-No pensáis igual que nosotros?  
  
-Si – afirmó rotundamente Rukawa mirando de reojo a Hana  
  
-Pues... –"cacho indirecta" pensaba Hana- supongo que si aun que no se... Bueno porque no hacemos un partido, seguro que ya no sois capaces de vencernos JAJAJA  
  
-Que dices? Esta bien! Juguemos!- decía Gori deseando tocar otra cancha de baloncesto   
  
Así que al día siguiente fueron los ex-integrantes del equipo en dirección al gimnasio para jugar un partido.   
  
-Pásala Miyamasu- al recibir la pelota, Sakuragi se la pasó a Toriyama y encestó. Así continuó el partido ganado por supuesto el equipo de Ryota, ya que tenían a dos grandes estrellas que hacían un perfecto dueto. El resultado final fue de 90/89. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que el pelirrojo estaba muy enfadado con Rukawa ya que no se la había pasado ni una sola vez y a cada momento q notaba su mirada le daba un escalofrío... el pobre chico zorruno no podía soportar la situación   
  
-Vale vamos a las duchas!!  
  
-Siii!!!!  
  
-Que ha asado entre el pelirrojo y tu? Rukawa?- preguntaba Kogure mientras el zorro se sacaba el sudor(n/a: :D)(n/a: puede que ahora nos enteres mucho de la trama pero todo tiene una explicación XDDDD)  
  
-Nada- se iba a una de las duchas intentando parecer frío pero hacia tiempo que había dejado su mascara de mármol en un lugar donde nadie la viera y ahora sus ojos decían mas de lo q podía imagina el chico de cabellos oscuros  
  
-Rukawa te has pelado con Hanamichi-kun, verdad? Es por lo que nos contaste?  
  
-Es por el echo de haberlo contado-soltó sin darse cuenta- se supone que nadie debe saber lo neutro... pero...  
  
-Te lo dije ayer y te lo digo hoy Rukawa tienes que hacer entender a Sakuragi-kun tu...  
  
-Si, si ya se pero no puedo pedirle nada porque en realidad soy yo el que esta enamorado de él yo...ni siquiera puedo decir q le atraiga- decía con cara sombría  
  
-Y que pasó? Como os peleasteis?  
  
-No te voy a contar  
  
-No te lo quedes todo dentro  
  
-Porque no? Me ha ido todo muy bien hasta ahora  
  
-Tu lo has dicho hasta ahora..  
  
-...hmmm... pues me dijo sermoneo por haberos contado q nosotros también somos pareja... me libro de un problema y me viene el triple, primero la niñata y ahora...  
  
-Que niñata?- interrumpió Kogure  
  
-Pues no se como se llama aun que tampoco me importa  
  
-Bueno da igual, lo que tienes que hacer ahora son las paces con Hanamichi-kun, la verdad me impresiona q en unas horas os hayáis peleado XD  
  
-En unas horas? No nos ha hecho falta mas de 10 minutos, de camino a casa  
  
-..... me impresiona la habilidad que tenéis para pelar, pero bueno cuéntame  
  
---Flash Back---  
  
-Que te pasa Hana?  
  
-Nada  
  
-....Entonces porque estas enfadado?  
  
-No estoy enfadado  
  
-No?... bueno vale  
  
-Insístemeee  
  
-... te insito  
  
-Que no me pasa nada  
  
-Puff... vale, vale  
  
-Pues es que.. porque has tenido que contarle a Michi y al cuatro ojos nada de lo nuestro?  
  
-Yo no he dicho nada  
  
- A no? Y como es que lo saben?  
  
-Me lo dijeron afirmándolo  
  
-Mierda pues haber dicho que no era cierto  
  
-Porque?  
  
- que porque? Pues... porque NO!  
  
-Es que te doy vergüenza?  
  
-Que?- ahora estaba perplejo el pobre mono- no, pues claro que no, es solo...  
  
-Que? Si te doy vergüenza, si te sigue gustando la tía esa, porque estas conmigo?  
  
-Teme kitsune yo no he dicho que me siga gustando Haruko solo que..  
  
-Solo que qué? Estoy harto de tus dudas levamos casi un año y..  
  
-Yo no quiero que nadie lo sepa, no quiero q nadie sepa q estoy saliendo contigo  
  
-Do'ahou déjame tranquilo no quiero seguir hablado contigo  
  
-Tu siempre igual, si algo te molestas oídos sordos y te vas no soporto q siempre hagas lo mismo  
  
-Lo que pasa es que ya me cansé de q siempre sea lo ultimo para ti, que si tu gudman, la niñata gorila(n/a: es porque es hermana del Gori)...  
  
-No es verdad, hay zorro ya estoy cansado de tus malditos celos  
  
-Si claro el problema es mío no?, por no dejar que salgas todos los días con tus amigotes y la niñata y yo me quede solo  
  
-Maldita sea kitsune yo nunca te pido que este todo el día por mi no?  
  
-Pero lo hago porque te quiero pero en cambio tu nunca me has dicho nada así, solo te interesa tu trupe de mala muerte  
  
-Solo quieres q este por ti, todo el día contigo, yo no soy como tu, yo no soy un antisocial yo tengo vida  
  
-.... Olvídame!  
  
-Kitsune.. espera no quería decirte eso  
  
-DEJAME TRANQUILO- me alejo de Hana-kun  
  
-MUY bien lo que tu quieras maldito Teme kitsune!! Mañana ni te me acerques me has oído? Vete a la mierdaa!!!!  
  
-Estas demasiado lejos para ir- lo ultimo que me dijo no lo escuche, no quise escucharle, al llegar a casa me arrepentí de todo, reconozco que no soy muy amigable pero no me gusta oírlo decir de la persona que mas me importa  
  
---FIN Flash Back---  
  
-Pufff... joder menos mal que es una pequeña pelea no? Con el genio que tenéis los dos me impresiona que no haya llegado a mas  
  
-Si pero como hago para reconciliarme?  
  
-Bueno yo para reconciliarme con Hisashi pues...- sonrojo- pero no se si vosotros....  
  
-Es un frígido- susurró-  
  
-Aun sigo sorprendido de que me hables tanto, de verdad que Sakuragi-kun te ha cambiado- dijo Michi interrumpiendo la conversación de esos dos- me intereso al conversación por eso he intervenido- comentó al ver la mirada acusadora de los dos- Rukawa porque no le preparas una cena? Y que tenga mucho chocolate ya que al pelirrojo le encanta... Ja se me ocurren muchas cosas con chocolate- le susurraba a Kogure  
  
-Pervertido  
  
-Ya lo sabes no?  
  
-Una cena?.... Si lo haré, le preparare algo que le guste mucho.... aun que no se cocinar-al ver lo metido que estaba Rukawa en la cena sorprendió mucho a la pareja ya que no se imaginaban a Rukawa en otra cosa q no fuera el Basket- bueno ya me las apañare, gracias- se va pensado en la cena..  
  
-Bueno haber que tal sale  
  
-Este pelirrojo es muy indeciso para ser tan infantil  
  
-Supongo que es su infantileza la que ha hecho que Rukawa se enamorara de esa manera de él no? La inocencia y ganas de vivir es su mejor calidad.  
  
Rukawa se dirigía a su casa para preparar una buena cena a su koi y así poder reconciliarse son su pelirrojo, al cabo de una hora aproximadamente se paso buscando los utensilios de cocina, media hora los ingredientes que necesitaba para preparar el Ramen y finalmente tres horas para que la comida quedara comestible, pero al comprobar los desperfectos de la pobre concina pudo ver como había quedado como si hubiera pasado una guerra, pero después de la guerra viene la paz... no?  
  
-mm...mh... bueno...- comienza a silbar una canción- que no se esperara que me iba ah salir a la primera hacer Ramen es muy complicado (n/a: quedaros con la frase XDDD)- pensaba Ru cerrando la puerta para que al pelirrojo no le dieran 4 infartos- voy a buscarlo  
  
Corriendo por las calles de Kanagawa había un chico de pelo rojo mojado que corría sin dirección alguna, estaba un poco ebrio y a causa de la intensa lluvia tenia un poco de fiebre, tenia los ojos medio cerrados y no pudo distinguir a la persona q había parado delante suyo, sin poderlo resistir se desmayó.  
  
En la casa de un extraño el pobre pelirrojo se despertó, estaba acostado en una cama de telas azules y tenia una toallita húmeda en la cabeza  
  
-Sí, gracias doctor- reverencia-  
  
-Recuerda bien lo que el chico tiene que Tomar y mucho reposo- el chico de pelo oscuro asintió- Matane Sr. Rukawa  
  
-Matane- se dirigió a la autodenominada por el mismo "cocina de guerra" para preparar un poco de té a su koibito, era lo único que sabia hacer sin necesidad de destrozar nada, al girarse divisó una cabellera roja y atino a decir con la bandeja en las manos- do'ahou que haces levantado, tienes mucha fiebre, acuéstate  
  
-Es que no me gusta estar tumbado, además estaba el termómetro eléctrico en la mesita y marcaba 37,6 y eso no es tener fiebre  
  
-Me da igual, el doctor ha dicho que tienes q reposar y reposaras  
  
-.... no quiero  
  
-Si  
  
-Que no, que no, que no, noooooooo quiero- "por kami estoy saliendo con un niño pequeño.. que monooo(n/a: esa frase es mía XDDDD kyaaa q mono!!!!)-pensaba Ru- eh? A quien esperabas para cenar?  
  
-Que? Ah... pues a nadie, supongo- "con lo que me costó hacerlo y no sirve para nada, bueno al menos ya no estamos peleados"  
  
-Te lo ibas a comer tu solo?  
  
-Eh?.... si creo... pero ahora esta frío se lo daré al perro de la vecina  
  
-Menos mal  
  
-Porque dices eso?  
  
-Es que si te llegas q comer eso, podrías haber muerto del asco, de verdad eso es arroz?(n/a: no se q contiene el ramen XD y como casi todo en Japo es arroz pues ale XDD lo sientooo UU gomen!), donde compraste el arroz negro? Tendrías q agradecerme q tenga fiebre gracias a eso te has librado de comer semejante porquería, pero ahora a quien compadezco es al pobre perro, morirá a temprana edad  
  
-CALLATE!! No esta malo  
  
-Has visto la pinta q tiene?  
  
-Que pasa?? La pinta es lo de menos lo que cuenta es el sabor!! Y vamos acuéstate ya si no quieres q te haga comértelo de golpe- "tan mal me ha salido?"  
  
-Oo?.... bueno vale, vale me acostare pero porque me lo pides tu... por cierto donde está Kotone-chan? Si te lo hubiera preparado ella todo habrías estado en grabe peligro  
  
-....-"guapa? Pero de que va diciendo que es guapa delante mío?"- hoy era su día libre y deja ya de decir q eso esta malo!!  
  
-Ahhh... pues que lastimas ¡uagh! Tengo sueño que hora es?... las 10.30? Kitsune duerme conmigo que tu habitación me da miedo... mejor no, que sino te pegaré el ACHUSSS... resfriado  
  
-Tomate esto-"dormir con él? Que mas da que me pegue el resfriado?!"- te da miedo mi habitación? Bueeeeeeno pues si insistes dormiré contigo torpe  
  
-Si? Yujuuu... espera un momento no me da miedo tu habitación lo que pasnnnhh- beso al chico callándolo  
  
-Sabes que esta es la mejor manera de pasar los resfriados? Porque no me lo pasas?  
  
- A si? No tenia ni idea- dijo un inocente Sakuragi, siempre se tragaba todo lo que decía Rukawa  
  
-Jajajaja- reía como pocas veces se veía(n/a: ninguna XD solo ríe cuando esta con Hana..... y conmigo XDDDDDDD), pero desde que estaba con Hana lo hacia a menudo- anda vamos a dormir, tus tonterías me quitan las ganas de acosarte  
  
-... me has tomado el pelo con lo del beso?- Rukawa disimulando- TEME KITSUNE!!  
  
-Que no!! Q es verdad!! Jajaja  
  
Después del intento de matar al Kitsune a base de cabezazos decidieron irse a dormir ya que mañana tenían que ir a la preparatoria, los dos se acostaron y el pelirrojo acercándose a su koi y usando su pecho de almohada se durmió.  
  
  
  
Al día Siguiente Rukawa iba dirección a la preparatoria muy enfadado porque Hana se había quedado con Himekawa (n/a: Himekawa y Kotone-cha son la misma persona XD) y no le hacia ni Puta gracias, aun que se olvidó por completo cuando vio que por toda la escuela había un montón de papeles enganchados en las paredes que decía...  
  
-"Atención aquí tenemos...." QUEE es esto?!?!?!- otro problema más?  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Sakare: Hola, hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Que os ha parecido este primer capitulo? En realidad tenia pensado hacer solo un capitulo pero es que este fic lo hice en las clases que no soportaba y me aburría una cosa mala, así que escribiendo, escribiendo resulta que me he pasado un poco y he preferido dividirlo XD en dos capítulos UUUU.  
  
Ya se que el fic en principio no esta muy bien echo, pero es el primero que consigo acabar (si esta acabado XDDDDDDDDD) así que por favor envíen sus comentarios acepto, criticas, tomatazos, lechugazos, DINERO (lalalala) pero no quiero virus XDD  
  
a..... O   
  
Para q sepáis q soy buena Bunny, Key e Ireth os lo dedico, habéis visto? He logrado vencer mi vaguítis y aquí esta el primer capitulo! XDDDD Yumiko, Miruru no os riáis de mi ¬¬ XDDDDDDDD 


	2. Mas problemas

UNA HISTORIA JUNTOS 

RuHana

Sakare: Este es un fanfic con relaciones chico x chico así q si tenéis una mente delicada mejor no leáis XDDDDDDDD, puede q también se me escapen diminutivos como los "que" estoy utilizando ahora UUUU así q lo sientooo UU

Bueno los personajes q aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, son todos del autor Takehiko Inoue, menos Ru y Hana q se pertenecen mutuamente (n/a: si fueran míos otro Slam Dunk seria ;;) bueno Kotone y Saeki si que son mios :P

por cierto.... lo sientoo muchísimo los q son fans de Haruko(espero que no sean muchos) por las cosas que le pasen... pero es que algún personaje tienen que sufrir y esta claro que el personaje que mas odio es Haruko así que ella sufrirá XDDDDDD

(comentarios de la autora)

Ahora si XDDDDDDDDDD

UNA HISTORIA JUNTOS

RuHana.... creo XD 

**Capitulo 2: Más, Problemas?**

-Nunca se acaban...

La vida de Rukawa antes de conocer al pelirrojo era muy monótona, se levantaba iba al colegio se dormía, le echaban, volvía a dormir, por la tarde se iba a jugar basket y por la noche, comía y dormía. Pero desde que lo conoció empezó a descubrirse y a descubrir todo a su alrededor, que existían los diccionarios y que había otros problemas aparte de "la pelota tiene que pasar por la anilla", problemas, esa era la clave de su relación con el pelirrojo, porque tenia que pasarle todo a él? Maldita sea...

-Mierda!! Joder pero que coño pasa aquí? Es que no puedo vivir tranquilo?- mientras hablaba cosas sin sentido una chica se paro delante suyo- APARTATE!

-Rukawa es verdad lo que la gente dice? Es verdad lo que hay por toda la escuela?

-A ti que te importa niñata, déjame en paz

-Pero es que tienes que escucharme

-No quiero escucharte, déjame pasar

-NO, yo te quiero y necesito saberlo

-No tengo porque dar explicaciones a alguien que no conozco- "que pesada q es"

-Entonces es verdad que a ti te gusta Sakuragi? Buahhhhhh

-Mmmh- la deja llorando sin interesarle en absoluto 

-Si no..... si no dejas a Sakuragi y vuelves a ser lo que eras antes me cortaré las venas lo juro- gritó desesperada, sabia que Rukawa no dejaría hacer algo así a una "pobre" chica

-Quieres que te ayude??- dijo sin girarse a mirarla- ni que me importara lo q hicieras con tu vida -Que... buahhhhhhhh Sakuragiii has cambiado a Rukawa antes no era tan frioo- siguió llorando

El día no podía haber empezado pero y por si fuera poco mañana vendría Hanamichi y se enteraría de todo este follón

--- TERRAZA---

-Ru... Rukawa... esto...

-ZZZzzzzZZzzzzZZ 

-Rukawa? Yo quería pedirte perdón, se lo conté a una amiga y se lo dijo a medio colegio.... GOMEN NASAI!! 

-ZzzzZZzzZzzzZ

-Hanamichi... como está? Y tu?? Como estas? Os molestan muncho?

-ZZZZZZzZZZ

-Entiendo que no me quieras contestar, supongo que estarás enfadado conmigo, no?

-ZzzZZZz Coff coff- se atragantó el pobre chico.. pero no se dio cuenta y siguen durmiendo- Coff coff ZzzzZzZZz 

-Eso es un sí? Perdóname Rukawa lo ultimo que quería era estropear lo tuyo con Sakuragi...

-ZzzZzzZzz 

-Se ve que os queréis mucho... ahora cuando te llama kitsune - se ruboriza "le estoy hablandoooo kyaa" lo hace con cariño

-ZzZzZ-" kitsune?... es Hana?"- que haces aquí da'hou?- pregunta semi-abriendo los ojos- eh? 

-Rukawa?

-Tu quien eres?

-Eh? Soy Haruko la chica a la que le contaste tu relación... con Sakuragi

-Mmmm tu eres la que se quería matar?

-Eh? No, no, no soy la hermana del ex-capitán... Takenori Akagi (n/a: gomen no se como se escribe el nombre UUU)

-Mmmh? Mmm pues no me suenas- se levanta- no me molestes- se va dejando sola a la chica

-OH no, está tan enfadado conmigo que hace como si no me conociera!!

Des pues del entrenamiento se fue con su bicicleta a su casa y como esa niña que no conocía de nada le despertó, se durmió, chocándose con un camión de basura, acabando despertándose mas por el olor que por el golpe, así que cuando llegó a casa se dispuso a ducharse hasta que...

-Puajjj que mal hueles Kitsune ves corriendo d la ducha

-Eso es lo que pretendía.... me acompañas?

-Ni loco imagínate que se me queda el olor a mi? Que asco!- finalmente acabo duchándose solo- ya estas? Que veloz- se quedaron por unos segundo en silencio hasta que Rukawa se acercó a Hanamichi y le besó de tal forma que era imposible separar sus labios de los del pelirrojo, así que por falta de aire tuvieron que separarse para luego intentar continuar.. pero sorpresivamente esta vez fue el zorro quien no quiso seguir

-Que pasa?

-Tu me quieres?

-?? a que viene esto? Pues claro que me gustas

-Dime que me quieres, no quiero oír un "me gustas"...

-Porque me preguntas eso?

-...Si la gente te mirara mal porque sales conmigo... te importaría?

-Si me importaría?.. por supuesto que no

-Si?

-Siii porque lo preguntas? 

-Pues...

-Konichiwa!! Chicos!!!- Himekawa acababa de llegar

-Hola!- saludó un feliz da'hou

-.. hmm- al pobre ya le habían vuelto a interrumpir

-Como estas Hana-kun?

-Ya me encuentro perfectamente JAJAJA a este Tensai no le puede un simple resfriado

-Me alegro mucho, os preparo algo de comer?

-VALE!!! A mi me gustaría...

-NO, te puedes largar de aquí?- dijo "alegremente" aun que con una voz que podía congelar África en cuestión de segundos

-Que te pasa Rukawa-san?- preguntó Himekawa

-Mmmm - mirada asesina- NADA

-Ahhh.... ya entiendo, yo solo venia para traerte el correo

-Has abierto el sobre?

-Eh??.... esto... jeje.. es que me daba mucha curiosidad... perdón..

-Mmmm

-De quien es?- preguntó Hana

-Pues...- miró el remitente...- mi padre? Pero para que me envía una carta?

-Es un pase de avión para viajar a EEUUA

-También has mirado lo que ponía?... COMO?? EEUUA?- lo abrió y leyó 

-Bueno.. voy a empezar a limpiar.. kyA! Q ha pasado en la cocina?...

-Que pone?

- Me dice que se va a quedar a vivir en América un año, por trabajo y quiere que vaya con él

-te iras?

-Pues...- le miró a la cara- claro que no, no te voy a dejar solo

-A no?- cara de Felicidad-... quiero decir .. que tampoco me importa

-....- sonrió al ver a su koi tan feliz... (n/a: os lo juro q me cuesta mucho hacer expresivo al Kitsune XD)

-Ey chicos... creo q la comida tardará porque.. tendría q fregar todo esto antes si no queréis morir envenenados

-JAJAJAJAJA, pobre Kotone-chan lo que tiene que limpiar.. mejor te ayudo vale?? Tu pon la mesa Zorrito

-... bueno vale...

Eran las 11:00 de la noche, en casa de los Sakuragi donde el chico de ojos color chocolate miraba la tele entretenido

-Hana-chan vete a dormir ya, que sino después no podrás despertarte

-Eh???.. están dando mi programa favorito, déjamelo ver!

Ring RING

-Voy yo..... Hana es Kaede-kun

-Dile que estoy durmiendo... ZZZzZZZZZ

-No seas mañoso!! Levántate 

-Vale, vale.... jo ahora me tengo que levantar, encima viene lo mejor de todo... si? Que quieres? Eres un pesado? Estaba viendo mi serie favorita, no se para que llamas si no me gusta hablarte por teléfono, tu voz suena siempre tan frío que me entran escalofríos, pero bueno ya que llamas dime que quieres?... Oye enserio porque me has llamado si nunca me llamas por la noche, eres muy raro, cada día me sorprendes, además el otro día me dijiste que no te gustaba llamar por teléfono que únicamente lo tenias para cuando te llamara tu padre y también, ahora que lo dices.. para que llamas?? Si ya nos hemos visto hoy en tu casa..ya te he dicho que eres muy raro?.. oye porque no me hablas!! (n/a: en realidad Hana no le deja hablar....) 

-Hanamichi?

-Eh?... HARUKO!!... esto... Ha...Haruko.. todo lo que te he dicho.. no era.. bueno si.. pero..

-No te preocupes... si estas ocupado te lo puedo decir mañana

-Que? Noooo jejeje... que querías?

-Pues... quien pensabas que te llamaba?

-Pues.... nadie jejeje- y estuvieron hablado una hora de gilipolleces porque Haruko no se atrevía a decirle nada respecto a Rukawa

-Para que me cuentas eso?- "terraza" dijo muy celoso

-Eh? Pues porque yo te lo cuento todo

-Pues no me interesa nada que me hables de esa tía

-Zorro celoso, si Haruko te quiere a ti tendría que ser yo el celoso 

- Y porque no lo estas?- "es verdad, porque no lo está?" pensó

-Porque tu no le soportas JAJAJA además a quien vas a querer si me tienes a mi WAJAJAJA

-Majhsfgd- nadie entendió- oye esta noche que vamos hacer, en mi casa no hay nadie porque como Himekawa se ha tomado el día libre... 

-Eh? Pues no se pero yo ya había quedado con mi gudman y no puedo

-Has quedado con ellos?- se le notaba en la cara el enfado. Pues que te lo pases muy bien Sakuragi- hizo el gesto de levantarse para irse, pero el pelirrojo lo cogió del brazo. 

-No seas tan celoso y posesivo Zorrito.... bueno vale quedaremos pero no se si te va a gustar, de todas formas Haruko también irá, es que ayer me dijo..

-Quien es Haruko?

-Joder zorro tienes memoria pez -.- bueno pues después en el entrenamiento a las 7.30 nos vemos y ponto ropa de discoteca- Sakuragi sonríe dulcemente cosa que hace que Rukawa quede hipnotizado y acepto sin rechistar

-Vale entonces jejeje

-Si...- procesando información- a dicho... que????!!!! NOOOO

---DISCOTECA---

-ey kitsune a que es divertido? Kitsune?

-ZZzzzzZzzz-"como es posible que alguien se duerma aquí?" pensó el chico

-RUKAWA!- gritó sin resultado, así que decido darle un pequeño mordisco en la oreja q si hizo despertarle con gran éxito

-Hana porque no nos vamos? 

-QUE???

-PORQUE NO NOS VAMOS?- (n/a: sonido de fondo, Aucifer por mi, Glay por todos XD, y Black luck por Key XDDD)

-QUE? GRITA MAS!

-ME VOY A CASA- se levanta y se marcha

-ESPERA- se va con él hasta salir de la disco- QUE PASA?

-No grites...

-Perdón, jeje que es lo que pasa?

-Pues ya estoy harto de estar aquí no me gustan las discotecas encima en lo que va de noche ya me han tirado los tejos 7 tíos y 4 tías y no me gusta nada...

-Vaya y yo que guardaba el mejor baile para ti-le dijo sensualmente cosa que Ru tomo como un "vamos a mi casa a jugar" y sin pensárselo dos veces le cogió del brazo dirección a su casa. Pero para mala suerte la petarda de Haruko les había seguido

-Ey! Chicos donde vais? Porque habéis salido?

-Mierda- murmuro el chico de pelo negro

-Haruko.. pues pensábamos irnos para casa

-Como?- Rukawa estaba q no se lo creía, era la primera vez que su Koi decía algo a esa niñta para poder estar a solos

-A casa? Tan pronto? Bueno voy con vosotros

-....- "maldita niñata de mierda, que pesada que es, es que no tiene a nadie mas a quien molestar?... porque me pregunto obviedades?"

-Es que Haruko.. esto...- estaba acorralado no sabia como decirle a su querida Haruko que querían estar "solos"

-... voy a beber algo, os traigo aluna cosa?- se va- no pienso hablar con esa tía haber si me va apegar su tontería... pensándolo mejor le comprare una coca cola la agitaré y después se la daré.

-Haruko.. esto...- no sabia como decirle, era un gran problema para el pobre Hana

-Hanamichi, sabes que?- sonrojándose- el otro día me declaré a Rukawa 

-Haber Haruko es que yo.. QUE???.. digo.. a si?

-Si...- suspiró- me rechazó y por primera vez me dijo mas de tres palabras juntas.. aun que lo que me dijo no me gustó... 

-Que... que te dijo? No me digas que te hizo llorar.. espera te hablo de mi?- balbuceó nervioso

-No, no, bueno si... pero no me hizo llorara porque me tratara mal, fue porque me dijo que estaba enamorada de otra persona snif, snif

-De verdad?- felicidad en su rostro...- quiero decir.. ejm, ejm.. que pena Haruko y te dijo quien?- esa pregunta le ponía nervioso casa instante

-Pues.. no exactamente pero estoy segura de que se quien es- en el rostro del pelirrojo apareció espanto, el pobre se pensaba lo peor- pero no pienso rendirme

-Como?- ahora si que no entendía.....

-Voy a seguir intentándolo, estoy segura que solo es un capricho, cuando se de cuenta que su amor no es correspondido, entonces me aceptará como su novia- dijo emocionada

-Ha.. Haruko esto...

-Además gracias a que tu eres amigo suyo podré acercarme mas.. que bien Hanamichi-kun q felicidad

-Pues.. si supongo- dijo Hana apenado y sorprendido- pero bueno tal vez él no quiera salir contigo

- No seguro que esta algo atraído hacia mi sino no me hablaría- "lo siento Hanamichi pero yo quiero a Ru y además tu nunca querrías salir con un hombre verdad?- se preguntaba mentalmente Haruko mientras decía- voy a intentarlo, me ayudaras verdad?, eres mi amigo y los amigos se ayuda no?

-Como' yo? No... bueno... no se como ayudarte

- Tu solo déjanos solos ahora vale? Mira allí viene dile que tienes q irte o sino que vuelves a la discoteca un momento 

-como ahora es que nos íbamos para casa...no creo que sea..

-por favor Hana-kun- le suplico la niña- Rukawa! Me has comprado a mi algo? Muchísimas gracias

-si, si ten-"jmjmjmjmjmjmj"- ten Hana- le da la soda- bueno nos vamos? Adiós niña

-eh? Pues es que resulta...-de repente se escucha un xasclido

-AHHHHHH que es lo que ha pasado?- Hana se quedó mirándola, intentado no reírse de ella, al igual que Rukawa- Buahhh mi pelo, ahora quedara como un estropajo (n/a: niña tu pelo ya es de estropajo --)

-Ha..jmjmj.. Haruko- miró a Rukawa y al ver la cara que ponía poco usual delante de la gente descubrió el culpable de la coca cola asesina, aun que no era muy difícil descubrir que era todo culpa suya- que es lo que has hecho?

-Yo?? La duda ofende, nunca haría nada contra una niñata insoportable q va interrumpiendo a la gente.. nos vamos? 

-Hanamichi, Rukawa.. no puedo ir a casa así

-Pues búscate la vida yo no tengo la culpa que la lata fuera defectuosa- soltó Ru al notar que quería acoplarse y "donde caben dos nunca cabrán tres XDDD"

-No podemos dejarla así

-No? Porque?

-Ka.. Rukawa no te sientes culpable?

-No

-Hanamichi-kun... puedes ir a por una toalla a aquella señora?

-Eh? Yo... pues es que no me atrevo a pedírsela- en realidad no quería dejarlos solos

-Por favor Hanamichi-kun

-Ah bueno ahora vengo - entre miradas aquellos chicos se decían alguna cosa q solo ellos podían saber (n/a: bueno yo también porque para eso soy la narradora XDDDD)

-Ya se ha ido... 

-Lo he visto...- "es que la muy subnormal no se va a dar cuenta que lo he hecho para que se vaya llorando, pesada..."

- Rukawa.. ya se que me declaré y me rechazaste pero te quiero y no puedo hacer que desaparezca este sentimiento

-anda que perro mas feo.. eh? Que decías... bueno da igual yo pienso lo mismo que tu

-tu también?

-Verdad que si? Que feo es el pobre animal

-eh?? Que es feo?

-El perro 

- Ah... no Rukawa yo quería decir...

- aishhhh pobre perro y pobre dueño, espero que no sea verdad lo que dicen que los perros se parecen a los dueños porque sino... 

-... RUKAWA- gritó- TU ME GUSTAS y... y no pienso permitir que hana este contigo, él no te quiere como yo, solo piensa q sois amigos es que no puedes comprenderlo, solo te necesita como amigo, no te querrá para nada mas y nunca pasará lo que tu esperas, en cambio yo te querré siempre

-Con esa voz de pito no he podido escuchar nada, mira por ahí está el Da'hou... oye niña ni se te ocurra decirle nada

- Eh.... si, no soy tan tonta de ponérselo en bandeja - murmuró 

- Si que lo es… Hana dale la toalla ya y vamonos

- Mmm pero…- Rukawa dirigió una mirada a haruko no muy amigable- haruko…

- No os preocupéis por mi- se van- --- aun que podrían haber insistido

Fueron dirección a casa de Rukawa, cosa que para el chico de ojos zorrunos no se podía creer, ya que le había dicho a su koi que Himekawa no vendría e igualmente él quiso venir…

De camino a casa los Rukawa

- Oye Hana porque me llamas por el apellido siempre? 

- Eh? No, también te llamo Kitsune

- Porque no me llamas Kaede?

- Ehhh?? Es que es muy feo me suena a nombre de vieja- frunció el ceño- jajaja es que tu no ves la tele? Hay una serie manga "Inuyasha"… pues una vieja se llama Kaede WAJAJAJA y no me gusta

- … A sí el cara-perro, antes he visto un perro mas feo pero tenia 4 patas… oye espera como q una vieja tiene mi nombre?

- A sí? Cuándo lo has visto??

- Pues cuando estaba con la petarda esa q tiene como amiga… un momento no cambies de tema, quiero q me llames Kaede

- Pero es que me suena a vieja… bueno te llamare kae o kitsunecito wajajajaja q cutre wajajajaja… por cierto donde esta tu casa?

- … Ostia q nos hemos saltado 4 manzanas

- …. ¿Quién es el do'ahou ahora?

Al llegar por fin a casa Hana se puso a preparar ramen porque como eran las 12.00 de la noche aun tenia hambre.

- ey Ru… Kae kieres comer postre?? No hay ramen pero hay un pastel!- "que más suena kae "

- Te quiero comer a ti, pero como no me dejaras me conformare con el pastel

- Hoy es dia de comer pastel!! Verdad?

- Si..- le da un beso atrapándolo en la nevera- como hoy es un día especial podríamos hacer algo es.pe.ci.al

- Siii claro por eso he comprado un pastel wajajajaja y es de chocolate tu favorito!!- comiéndoselo con los ojos

- A mi no me gusta mucho el chocolate… es tu favorito….

- A… sii??? De verdad… jajaja q fallo he tenido no? Lalalaaa- intento fracasado de disimular (S: tb es mi favorito.. bueno lo era hasta q casi me ahogo con un trozo --UUU)- coje unos vols

- Yo prefiero comerme el pastel de ti- de un rápido movimiento le despojo de su camisa untándole con un poco del pastel de chocolate por el pecho y empezando a lamerlo, que por el calor del momento el helado no tardaba mucho en derretirse.

- No, Kae, nh! Para…- intentaba decir entre gemidos- para ahhh…- pero Ru no se detenía y cada vez iba mas rápido.

Cada caricia que proporcionaban las manos blancas del chico zorruno hacían que el "pobre" pelirrojo se inundara en un mar de placer y eso en realidad le daba miedo porque le aria incapaz de pararlo, empezó a besarlo por todo el cuerpo, pasando de vez en cuando por su boca, pasando por su abdomen donde se dedicaba a saborear lo que había quedado del pastel q había untado encima del pelirrojo, que reaccionó instintivamente.

- Ru… Kae.. Kaede Ahh…No te …acostumbres Aahh- gimió sin poder acabar la frase

- Mmmmm

- NO pares.. no.. Para!.. yo.. tengo miedo… AAHH NHHH 

- Co.. moo- respiró con dificultad

- Sigue no… pares! Quiero sentirte hoy..ah.. nh..- fue interrumpido por uno de los besos del Kitsune haciéndolo gemir sin control, mientras las manos del zorro se acercaban peligrosamente al miembro ahora erecto del chico pelirrojo.

- Hoy serás mío- decía entre jadeo y jadeo

- Si, Kae…- empezó a desabrochar los botones del pantalón hasta quedar en boxers y a los segundos Kaede quedó igual, pudiendo admirar el aumento del chico, que a la vez era algo doloroso.

Las manos de Ru e posaron en su trasero mientras que su boca se fue abriendo para mezclarse con el miembro del pelirrojo y poder saborearlo con su lengua a placer, dándole pequeños mordiscos y lametazos para acabar con los testículos…

- Kae… Kitsu… ahh- una sonrisa se formó en los labios de dicho zorro al ver a su koi tan perturbado con sus caricias (SP: ENTRA EN ACCION LA SAKARE PERVERTIDA!!…) decidió empezar a prepararlo… 

RINGGGG RINGGG (s: pues…. Va ser q no XDDDD)

- Ru el Teléfono

- Quieres q lo coja?- esperando una negativa porque de todas formas no lo iba a coger-

- NO! Déjalo… ya se cansará de llamar- pero por desgracia era el padre de Rukawa

- Soy Rukawa Kaede en estos momentos no estoy en casa o estoy durmiendo así q no vuelvas a llamar… si eres Hanamichi llámame mas tarde…. PIIII Kaede Rukawa soy tu padre te llamo para decirte… - mi padre! Soy yo que quieres?… si… no.. porque no… No quiero… bueno me da igual.. estaré aquí.. como?… bue…bueno no importa.. vale adiós

- Kaede pareces agitado te pasa algo?

- Eh?? No me pasa nada adiós- cuelga-

- … Era tu padre verdad?- dijo apenado por la carta que recibió

- Si, pero no te preocupes, nunca te dejaría ni por todo el basquet del mundo- dinero ya tenia ("chip dineril activado" S: Dinero?? Alguien ha dixo dinero? YO KIERO DINERO!!!)

- De verdad… me alegro- lo pensó mejor- pero solo un poco.. eres tu el afortunado de tener a un gran Tensai como YO WAJAJAJAJAJA

- Porque no seguimos por donde lo hemos dejado? Eh?- insinuó acercandose peligrosamente a su mono

- …Si .. vale- dijo complacido hasta que sus ojos divisaron algo..- AHHHHH! EL CHOCOLATE! Mi pastel de chocolate!!

- Que.. que pasa?

- Esta todo derretidoo SNIFF

- Normal que se derrita, bueno al menos solo se ha derretido la mitad- mirando el abdomen de Hana- no?

- Pero te lo has comido tuuuu y no yo!! Quiero mi pastellll y lo quiero ahora- montando uan pataleta, quedaria menos raro si no fuera porque Hanamichi estaba desnudo

- No me prefieres a mi?- aunque sabia la respuesta

- NO…. Quiero chocolateeee

- Mña te compro un pastel

- NO ahora

- Mña

- No

- Si

- No

p - Si

- NOOO!!

- Si si si

- NOOOO NOOO NOOOO quiero chocolate ahora

- Vale… vale.. buffff ahora voy y te compro… aun q a esta hora

- Ves ap un 24horas

- … que palazo tener q vestirme ahora…. 

- Vuelve prontoooooo

Rukawa salió dirección un 24 Horas sin darse cuenta q ya eran las 6.30 de la madrugada solo faltaban 2 horas para ir a la preparatoria y todo el mundo sabia que él quería a Hanamichi y si él al descubrirlo hacia q no sabia nada?…. era lo que mas temía.

- Una tarrina de helado de chocolate porfavor!!

- Si, claro son 100 yenes

- Si, toma- el chico moreno se va y de fondo escucha.. 

- Rukawa-san

- Esa voz asquerosa, q dan ganas de darle de ostias y partirle la cara largurucha q tiene no puede ser de otra persona q de…. Sendoh….- murmuró con desagrado de encontrárselo

- Q haces tan temprano levantado?

p - Mmm

- Yo estoy haciendo Futting

p - Mmm

- La semana q viene tenéis los finales verdad? Iré a veros

- A ver a kien?

- A ti y a Hanamichi

- Mmmm opjosdjsapdjsoih- (s: kien entendió?)- déjame pasar sendoh

- Llámame Akira, Hana me llame así 

- NANI? Hanamichi te llama por el nombre? Y q haces llamándole Hana?

- Si pq.. q problema hay en q le llame tb por el nombre?

- Shimatta déjame pasar puerco espín de mierda

- Se te ve enfadado- dijo con su siempre risita

- déjame pasar

- oye Rukawa a ti te gusta Hana-kun verdad?

- ….- así q tanta sonrisita para llegar a esto? Será…-maricón- se le escapó

- Exacto a mi tb me gusta Hana-kun y no pienso dejar q te lo quedes

- Q me lo quede? Espera.. a ti te gusta Hana?

- Si, se perfectamente q estas enamorado de el, todo el mundo lo dice q el gran jugador 11 no le van las tías, pero no pienso dejarte hacer nada con el

- Tu.. tu no estabas saliendo con una chica de tu Universidad?

- Si q problema hay?

- Maldito playboy deja a Hanamichi tranquilo… no pienso q le tokes un pelo entendiste?

A Rukawa Sendoh era kien mas le preocupaba, pero no se había dado cuenta que una de sus fanáticas lo escucho todo e iba dispuesta a acerle pagar al pelirrojo por quitarle a su querido Kaede Rukawa.

- ….

- Me has traído el helado?- el chico zorruno se lo enseña- Yujuuuu a comer!!!

- Oye Hana- empezó a decir tumbándose en la cama al lado de su koi- tu nunca me dejarais por otro tío, q encima es un playboy, tiene una cara horrenda, va de listo y encima pretende ser algo en la vida con esos pelos pinxos q tiene… verdad?

- Mmm ñam ñam.. poz ñam claro q nof ÑIIIII q frío esta.. si me pintas al tío así esta claro q prefiero a un zorro q no a un puerco espin jajaja… además… a mi no me gustan los tíos solo me gustan las tías

- Y yo q soy idiota?

- Bueno tu eres la excepción, eres el único chico q me gusta- dijo feliz comiéndose su helado- pero pq lo preguntas?

- Pues…. Pq no quiero pensar q me va a dejar… 

- Ahhh!! Es verdad zorro te tu regalo de aniversario- al abrirlo vio un pequeño zorro de peluche q estaba abrazado a un mono q estaba dormido- a q mola'? me dijo q te lo comprara Yohei.. lo malo es q yo no soy un mono tendría q abrazar a los kanjis de TENSAI wajajjaja

- Mmm…. Yo creo q se parece mucho a ti… Arigatou

- Y el mío?

- La tarrina de chocolate- dijo sonriendo como pocas veces lo hacia

- QUE????? Devuélveme al zorro!!! Q me ha costado mucho dinero 

- Jmjmjmj no te lo voy a dar me lo has regalado.. además tu no tenia q ir a tu casa antes?

- Eh??.. q hora es? Ostia mi madre me matará.. y como se piense lo q no es…

- dudo q se piense lo q no es…. Sabe la mala suerte q tengo UU'' 

Camino a la escuela

- Oye da'hou nunca te he oído decir que me quieres

- Te lo he dicho muchas veces

- Pues dímelo

- …. Me gustas- pronunció sonrojado

- no es lo mismo gustar q querer

- si q lo es…. Bueno vale me gustas mucho- sonrojo intenso…..

- Puff Da'hou tanto te cuesta decírmelo?

- No es eso… mm- mirando hacia otro stio- Ah! Mira ahí esta Yohei, no vemos en la terraza y no te duermas

- …….

Rukawa fue directo a su salón, no había dormido nada y necesitaba sus 20 horas de sueño diarias y desde que estaba con Hna lo había reducido a 13 horas…

- Rukawa es verdad lo q dicen?- decía chica1

- ZzzzzzZZ

- Rukawa es verdad q te gustan los chicos?- decía chico1

- ZZZZzzZZZ

- Sakuragi sabe que vas detrás suyo?- comentaron todos

- ZZzZzZzZzzz

- Dejarlo tranquilo!- gritó Haruko- despierta Rukawa, no les hagas caso todo lo que dicen son tonterías, yo te llevare a otro lugar..-

p - No le despiertes sino..- demasiado tarde Rukawa se había despertado y sin mirar lanzo su puño a la nariz de la chica- OSTIA!! Ey chica.. estas bien?- dijo chica2

- Quien me ha despertado? Me da igual quien haya sido va a morir- entre todos sujetaron al chico- quien…- le hicieron mirar al suelo y una chica desmayada con la nariz ensangrentada estaba en el suelo.

- …. Esta muerta? Mejor así no tengo q hacer ningún esfuerzo después…- se sentó en su sitio y se pudo a dormir otra vez

- Rápido a la enfermería le sale mucha sangre, creo q se ha roto la nariz- dijo chico2

mientras tanto en otro sitio

- QUEEE? No, no, no, no mi vida se acaba aquí, ya no podre decir que soy el gran TENSAI, es lo peor q me podia pasar- decia un temeroso chico

- Yo tb me he sorprendido cuando me he enterado… esta conversación no la hemos tenido antes? (s: capitulo uno XDDDDD)

- Que dices??? Esto es serio al menos no piensan nada de mi… pero Kae como s elo va atomar?

- Pues.. durmiendo..

- Yohei el tb tiene sentimientos, seguro q por dentro lo esta pasando fatal, pq lo estan señalando todo el tiempo y burlandose de él- loq esta pasando en realidad "ZZZZZzzzzZZzzZzZzZ"-

- Bueno lo que tienes q hacer es esatr con el en todo momento

- En la escuela? Entonces me veran con él!

- … Hana-kun es tu novio y no tiene ningun virus para q no te acerques.. deverias estar con él

joooo mi reputación de tensai a… Bueno no me mires asi.. en el recreo hablaré con él, wajajajaja soy el grandisimo TENSAI!!

- SHHHHHHHHHHHH sakuragi no seas tan escandaloso

- … perdone… profe… Oye Yohei, vigila q nadie venga a la terraza Oeste vale?

- Si, si… por cierto- cara de pícaro interesado y curioso- ya habéis llegado a la parte intima de la relación verdad? Soy tu amigo y tienes que contarme.

- Pues lo que se dice llegar.. NO- cara inocente- pero es culpa suya que siempre nos interrumpan, no es mi culpa si me duermo, llama mi madre, su padre, quiero chocolate…etc, es suya por.. porque lo digo yo.

- Ehhh???…- gran gota en la cabeza- hombre Hanamichi..

- Ya estoy harto!! SAKURAGI, MITO CASTIGADOS POR CHARLATANES

En la hora del recreo esperaba un zorro con los ojos clavados en la puerta esperando a que su koi llegara.

- Llega dos minutos tarde, siempre tengo q esperarlo

- 10 minutos tarde, me voy no lo voy a esperar mas… bueno un poco mas

- 20 minutos tarde, no le espero mas…. pq digo eso si de todas formas lo espero siempre, buf… seguro q se ha enterado del "rumor" que hay y a preferido no verme….- se levantó

- ..ahg ahg agh agh me.. ahg esperabas Rukawa?

- A ti? NO- dijo tajante como siempre

- Lo siento por llegar tarde

- Déjame tranquilo y no molestes

- No hace falta que me pidas perdón yo.. te perdono

- Déjame niñata si ni siquiera te conozco

- Soy Haruko-chan

- ¿? Escúchame bien pq solo lo voy a repetir una vez OLVÍDAME

- Entonces no me esperabas a mi por lo de la nariz? - tenia un esparadrapo gigantesco ya q se habían acabado las tiritas

- Eh? Q nariz?- Kaede ya estaba q explotaba de verdad Hana se avergonzaba de él q no quería no verle en publico? Y encima ahora esta…- bahhh- se va sin mirarla

En la hora del entrenamiento Ru iba a matar contra Hanamichi, le marcaba todo el rato, sin descanso alguno, no dejaba que tirara a canasta y mucho menos que cogiera un rebote aun que eso era mas difícil.

- TEME KITSUNE q es lo q te pasa hoy?

- Sakuragi pásala- gritó ryota q seguido la recibió

- Nada, sigue jugando torpe

- A quien llamas torpe?- ru mira para todos los lados…

- Hay alguno mas por aquí?

- Maldito zorro!!!!

- Sigue jugando

- No, hasta q me expliques 

- Quieres q te diga ahora? Demasiada gente no?

- Eh?- mira a los lados fijándose q los observaban la mayoría de gente- por eso estas así?

- …….

- A mi me da igual lo que diga la gente

- No te creo, sino pq no viniste a la terraza?

- Eh? AHHHHH- gritó tan fuerte q los presentes en el entrenamiento se asustaron y siguieron con sus cosas por miedo a ser castigados por uno de sus golpes de cabeza- era eso?? Jajjajaj zorro malhumorado, me castigaron sin recreo, q te diga Yohei

- Eh??…. a… si?….

- Pues claro -se acercó a el y le murmuró- esta tarde en el Danny's a las 7.00- y siguió entrenándose con los demás dejando aun zorro muy feliz.

Una vez allí.

- Q quieres? 

- Pues.. como no celebramos muy bien el aniversario…. Pues….- dijo cada vez mas bajo- podríamos empezar.. bueno no.. kiero decir.. hacer algo especial..

- …. Quieres decir pasar la noche juntos?- dijo sabiendo que se escandalizaría 

- Si- dijo avergonzado

- OO……

- Zo..Zorro.. si te parece mal a mi me d lo mismo es solo q me sabio mal q tu…

- Camarero!! La cuenta por favor- rápidamente le pago y dejo el cambio de 10.000 yens, cogió a Hanamichi y se lo llevó a su casa.

- …. Zorro…. Yo..- pararon de repente

- Hana no te preocupes por nada yo nunca seria capaz de hacerte nada malo.

Sin saber como Hanamichi ya estaba en casa de su koi concretamente dentro de su cama donde Rukawa empezó un ritual de caricias y besos que hacia las respiración dificultosa, el chico zorruno no esperó muxo tiempo cuando de besar solo sus labios empezó haciendo pequeños chupetones por el cuello, mordiscos pequeños en el lóbulo de su oreja, bajando la lengua por el pecho haciendo pequeñas paraditas con cada una de sus tetillas rosadas, lamiéndolas, chupándolas, mordisqueándolas con deseo y lujuria, hasta q el color rosado se intensificaba, siguió por el abdomen, besándolo mientras sus manos se posaban en la cremallera intentando desabrocharla, para quedar solo en boxer, hasta quedar los dos desnudos cara a cara.

- Kami me encanta.. tu cuerpo bronceado- decía mientras le besaba con frenetismo

- Este Tensai toma el sol jajaja.. Ahhh- gimió al notar el contacto de su entrepierna en las manos de su koi, eso había despertado al kitsune empezando a masajeralo, primero suave para que segundos después empezara a acelerar el ritmo.

- Quiero saborearte como un postre- soltó mientras posaba su boca en el miembro erecto del pelirrojo, saboreando, mientras sentía los gemidos constantes de Hanamichi.

- Quieres seguir?- preguntó entre jadeos

- Si… kiero ser tu…yo kae-kun

No le hizo falta escuchar mas cuando le dio la vuelta poco a poco para empezar a preparar al chico, primero empezó metiendo un dedo lleno de su propio lubricante, la saliva, una vez acostumbrado siguió con otro dedo mas.

- Te duele? Preguntó al ver su cara de asustado, pero lo negó, y decidió proseguir, retirando su dedos y empezando a profanar la entrada con su miembro, cosa q hizo gritar de dolor al chico pelirrojo pero q se calmaba a medida q Rukawa le besaba y le tranquilizaba, una vez mas a gusto empezó amoverse dentro suyo a un ritmo melodioso, suavemente hasta q poco a poco aumentaba la velocidad, llegando enseguida al clímax donde Kaede soltó todo su semen dentro del pelirrojo.

Los dos en la cama tumbados exhaustos por el increíble entrenamiento físico q se había sometido durante toda la noche dormían placenteramente… mña seria otro día y sabían q tendría q asumir problemas, responsabilidades simplemente por quererse pero.. eso seria mña… no?

"Continuará"…. No XDDD

Sakare: bueno pensándolo mejor un final abierto no esta nada mal para un fic q no es muy bueno así q no lo voy a continuar XDDDDDDD

FIN

Sakare: Este fanfic lo tengo echo desde aproximadamente un año y medio XDDD, pero es q nunca me decidía a pasarlo al ordenador (yo los fics los hago primero a hojas XD) así q tarde mucho en publicarlo, no hace falta decir q era el primero q hacia no?? Se nota q esta bastante mal echo XDDD, muchísimas gracias a todos los reviews q he recibido y perdonen por el retraso ya saben q la vaguitis es mu, mal mu mala, mu mala, espero q los demás fics q hagan tb me los lean y q no me tarde tanto en actualizar.. UU

así que por favor envíen sus reviews, acepto, criticas, tomatazos, lechugazos, DINERO (lalalala) pero no quiero virus XDD

a..... O

…… Venga este capitulo a quien se lo dedico?? Pues a Sabrinaa!!! Q me encanta tu fic O y tengo unas ganas de saber lo q pasa a cada momento, como no a la mafia yaoi por supuesto ) y pues… a Key, Yumiko, Bunny, Ireth, Jolinar (jijiji) y a todos los q me han leido!!


End file.
